The Camper's Catalog
by canibecandid
Summary: The Adventures of Violet, Tamera, Oliver, Jude, Precious, Timmy, Trevor, Maggie, Eric, Cassie, Amber, Amanda, and our favorite counselor. See hilarity ensue.
1. Violet

****I don't know who owns Camp Rock, but I do own the original characters.

This is dedicated to Standard-Ang3l, the hard core Jaitlyn fan. Because Jason needs more love in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet<strong>

* * *

><p>Violet Cessario had enough to worry about.<p>

Her jerk of an older cousin, Shane.

Her emo of an older cousin, Nate.

Her father, who didn't get the fact that she would be teased as the directors daughter.

Caitlyn and her dance class of doom.

Mitchie and her kum-ba-ya circle.

The snakes in the lake.

Andy's advanced drumming class where she'd have to sit next to that weird kid, Tamera, again.

Yucky boys and much, much more.

Her _other _older cousin was also her camp counselor... again.

She didn't want the other kids to know she was related to any of them. She wanted to make it on her own, break her mold, and be her own person!

But how could she do that with so many of her own relatives with in a 10 foot diameter?

"You know Vi," Jason picks up her duffel bag "You can be anything you want to be here. No one to tell you no. No person to say who you _should_ be."

She tries to ignore the whispers that come with walking with a Connect3 member. Violet also tries to think of when Jason became so intuitive.

"IDK what you're talking about, Jase." She huffs, crossing her arms in a pout.

"That, that right there." Jason accused, wagging a finger in her face. "You'd gag at anyone else doing that, so why did you start?"

She looks at the trail on the way to her cabin.

"Look Vi, I know that it's not easy trying to be yourself here. Mitch had the opposite problem you have, and she still got picked on. When ever people break out the talons, you know you've got talent." He punches her shoulder lightly. "And, kid, you ooze talent."

He bounds over the steps in a single jump and waits at the top for her to catch up.

"Have some fun. Loosen up! It's not all bad." Jason assures her, dumping her bag on to a bed. "Do something unmusical. Like swimming or archery. Maybe you could even go bird watching!"

She giggles a little, but squashes it down. Cool kids don't giggle.

But it was to late, Jason heard her and sent a wink her way.

Well, Violet did have one thing to look forward to...

Her softy of a cousin (and her favorite), Jason.

Who knows? Maybe the big dork is right?

* * *

><p>"Jase, I thought Violet was going to be at camp this summer?" Nate asked at the lunch table. Jason chewed his sandwich carefully, not sure where this was going.<p>

"Yeah, she's here."

"She's not in my advanced drumming class."

Jason's eyes flicked briefly to Andy.

"That's weird."

Andy looked down the table, recognizing his student's name.

"Violet? Red head, freckles, wicked on the marimba?" He asked, picking through his chips. Andy didn't even notice Nate's eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, that's her. Why?"

"She's in my second class, the advanced-"

"Drumming. She's taking _your _advanced drumming class _instead_ of mine? Why? She's _my_ cousin."

Caitlyn let out an undignified snort before tossing a pickle at Nate.

"Nater, I'm not sure if you know... but you're kind of... intense. I wouldn't want to take your class either."

Jason took another bite of his sandwich before swallowing and mentioning.

"She's not taking any classes that are taught by us, Nate."

"What! That means she's not taking my vocal class!" Shane whined, thumping the table with the fist, then he thought about it... "That means she's taking Mitchie's class! Ugh, this sucks!

Caitlyn shot a glare at Jason for a moment.

"Jason, can I borrow your pickles?"

"Sure."

…

…

…

"What the- Cait, stop throwing stuff at me!"


	2. Tamera

A lot of kids don't like Tamera. And to be honest, I can understand why.

She's like the female embodiment of Nate, only a billion times worse because she's a_ she._ Piano? Violin? It was child's play, and the only reason Brown wouldn't move her up was because of cabin arrangements.

She was also ridiculously bad at trying to give complements. She'd start out pretty well, but she couldn't pick the right words that kids he age would understand, so she'd ruffle a few feathers instead.It was hard for her to make the other campers see her ideas and vision, so she was teased a lot. I tried to keep it at a minimum, but there really is only so much you can do. I guess I also kind of related to Tamera too. I also knew what it was like to be singled out, and not just for my talent. But it felt so much worse to see it happening to one of _my_ campers. I sifted through the Jr's looking for someone to at least go and talk to the poor kid.

Nope, not one. Even Precious had friends to keep her happy.

"Dude, if you sigh one more time, I swear someone's switched your brain for someone else, and believe me, their going to want a refund." Shane said, gesturing with his fork before swallowing down some fruit-punch.

"It's Tamera, I'm not sure what to do about her." I shrugged hopelessly, separating the peas and carrots.

"Well, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked, elbowing Shane to where he had a small spit-take.

"She's... well... she reminds me of Nate." I confided, jerking my head towards my band mate. Ella leans back from her seat to get a better view of her.

"Someone will talk to her. I mean, we all eventually talked to him. Even if it doesn't do us much good." Ella tried to assure me, slapping her hand over Nate's work book to make him pay attention. He made a brief sound of protest before trying to work around her fingers.

"I don't know" I shake my head and abandon my tray, "I was in the older group with Shane and we met Nate at some snack time. But now, none of the older campers interact with the younger ones. So, I guess it's just her for awhile." I frown looking at the window.

"Grilled cheese sandwich." Nate muttered, pealing Ella's fingers away from his notebook.

"What? I didn't have one today, I swear!" Caitlyn rushed, checking her breath.

"No," Nate sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "When I first met Jason, I was sitting on the porch of the Junior cabin and he brought me a grilled cheese sandwich, he talked my ear of about Australian Whooping Birds. Shane came with him the next day and split a banana pudding with me because Jason didn't like bananas."

"Still don't." I corrected, handing my pudding over to Shane.

"It's your loss man." Shane went to move away from Mitchie's ever present elbow, but then we noticed she was gone.

I looked back to where Tamera was sitting on the patio and smiled.

Mitchie had made a grilled cheese sandwich.


	3. Oliver

You know that saying? Take one for the team?

It's a lie.

NEVER take one for the team.

It's a horrible idea! Why do I say that?

Because it usually has to do with a girl that Shane and Nate don't want to deal with.

That's not the case this time.

"_Contestants for the bell-flop challenge, please report to the camp circle."_

Laughter and giggles follow me as I sign the clip-board, and I send a glare the Junior Rocker's way. They didn't want to do the contest either. So of course they came to me.

"You all owe me. Big time."

More out burst and giggles.

Oliver is a master manipulator. That much is clear.

He plays like he's clueless, but I know better. How else are my band mates the other competition?

"Nate?" The girls laugh, barely holding themselves together. "We thought you were smarter than this."

Even Brown laughs.

"First up, representing the Junior Rockers, is Jason." There's a loud cheer and I just go for it.

I think I bruised a rib.

"Mister Jason?" Oliver blinks his eyes at me, and my glare wavers. "Did it hurt?"

Never mind, I'm still ticked.

"What do you think, Olie?" He looks over my shoulder and grins a little.

"I don't think it'll hurt much in a moment." I go to ask him what he's talking about, until Caitlyn taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey Captain Belly-Flop, need an ice pack?" I around her and see that Nate and Shane were reviving similar treatment.

_That kid is a genius._


	4. Jude

Jude is a little different from most of the guys at camp. He's an alright dancer, an average singer, and just about average at everything else. Until we went to see Ella.

It was time for the Jr's to get measured for the Final Jam presentation. But it seemed like a battle field in the wardrobe cabin.

"No! Take them out and take them back!" Ella rushed trying to close the door. "I'm not ready. Oh god, at this rate I'll _never_ be ready."

I was just going to take them to the docks but I noticed that Jude had snuck in under Ella's radar.

It wasn't hard to over look Jude. He was small, pocket sized even. But, he was absolutely charming.

"Miss. Ella, I like that one." Jude said, barely over a whisper and pointed to the dance team's black light costume.

Ella stared at him for a little while, trying to figure out how he got around her.

"Uh, thanks? That's actually the out fit I'm having problems on."

"Why?"

"Mista' Gree', Iz bez boring." Precious grumbled, tugging my jacket to lead me away.

"We can't go any where with out Jude." I reason with the girl, noting the grease stain on my clothes now.

Ella looked at me through the mesh windows with helplessness.

"I don't know what to do for the hands. I ran out of glow strips for the gloves and I don't have any black light material." She explained to Jude, trying to maneuver him back to the door.

"White." was all the said before running over to the fabric bins. "When ever I go bowling back home, the white always shows under the special black light."

He fished out what looked like an old t-shirt and handed it to Ella.

"You could cut strips out and glue them to the black gloves."

Ella's mouth formed a petite "o" and she scurried over to her table.

"Come on, Jude, we're going to let Ella work." I called into the cabin. Jude hung his head and mumbled out a sad "I was only trying to help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there!" Ella gasped, shutting the door between Jude and myself. "You can't take my McGiver! What if I need him?"

"I don't know Ella," I glanced back at the other Juniors and the boys had already taken the flinging dirt at each other. "Look, as long as he's having a good time, I don't see why he can't stay. Snack time is at three, drop him off then." I rushed, chasing a few lose ends.

A counselor's job is never done.


	5. Precious

Snack time at camp is always one of my favorite times. When I was a kid, I always looked forward to the cookies and lemon-aide and the opportunity to talk with the other campers with out getting into trouble.

That didn't change no matter what age you are. Boys will pick up something cool and chase girls around, the girls will say that the cool thing is gross and scream.

There were also going to be trouble makers. Today's trouble came in the form of Precious. Precious is about nine and sounds like a five pack-a-day chain smoker. Not to mention is the fact that she's round. Not chunky or thick, round. Like a marble or something. And her voice freaks me out. What type of nine year old sounds like someone who smokes five packs of cigarettes a day?

"Mista' Gree', I'z bez... hungry." _Oh lord, that voice. Don't open your eyes, Jason. If you can't see her, she can't see you._

"Mista' Gree', I'z bez... hungry." I crack an eye open just in time to see Precious' tongue flap over her lips, leaving a thick trail of saliva behind.

"Precious, you just had a snack. It's almost nap time."

"But Mista' Gree', I'z bez hungry!" Precious wined, stamping her log legs on the dirt.

It was all I could do to get the Juniors in line and walk back to the cabin. But even that didn't go as planed!

"Ouch! Mr. Green, Precious bit me!" Eric yelled, holding his arm away from him like a zombie infection.

"I'z tolds ya' Mista' Gree'. I'z bez hungry!"

After giving Precious a time out, it was finally time for naps. I usually took the time to check off birds that I'd seen.

_Crinkle._

_Crinkle._

I scanned over the kids, looking for something out of place. Nothing seemed to be wrong so I went back to my book.

_Crinkle,Crinkle,Crinkle_.

I shoot a look over to the snack table and there's Precious, one hand shoved into her mouth and the other holding a handful of Teddy Grams hostage. Her eyes widen and she starts shoveling more into her mouth so that the time I get over to her she looks like bloated chipmunk.

"You gonna finish that?"

Precious nods, spit leaking out of her mouth.

She starts to chew and chew and chew, not being able to get all of the Teddy Grams small enough to swallow.

Finally she finishes and looks around the room.

"Mista' Gree'... I'z bez thirs-tay"

_Oh dear God._


	6. Timmy

You know the worst way to wake up?

A water balloon falling on your head.

What makes it worse?

When your cabin looks like the Parent Trap came to life.

"For the love of all that is good, DO. NOT. MOVE." Nate warns, holding up a hand. His eyes do this calculating thing, like he's trying to figure out what the best escape rout is.

"Holy! What is this!" Shane yells pulling on a string, resulting in a heap of noodles dropping on his head.

Then... all hell breaks lose.

Frogs are knocked out of a bucket, Nate falls into a molasses pan, and I get pied in face... twice!

And they would have gotten away with it too... if it wasn't for the fact that they were standing right outside the door.

I put my angry face on, only to notice something dangling from the ceiling fan.

"Timmy... what's on the fan."

"Um... Nothing?"

"Tim."

"Just feathers... and maybe a spider... if they stayed in place."

Nate freaks out at the word spider.

"**Spiders**! You let _spiders_ in!" He scrambles away from the molasses only to be pelted with more booby-traps.

"Man down!" Shane cries from his own helplessness.

Timmy and the other boys cheer from outside the cabin.

_I will not be hit by another trap… I'm not moving... ever. _

…

…

…

_I have to pee._


	7. Trevor

Trevor Kendall was good with capturing the moment. He liked to take the time and stake out where the best camera angle would be and if it was visible to people.

Then, at the end of every day, he would up load his favorite moments.

From Nate pacing back and forth in the middle of the fire circle, waiting for Ella to show up, to Shane purposefully tipping the canoe over. His absolute favorites were when his lead councilor was making a fool out of himself by dancing around to no music.

Trevor caught all the memories that weren't seen with his "all seeing eyes" as his camp buddies would say.

Tonight was just about the same as always, but he started to notice something.

His idiot councilor wasn't an idiot.

In fact, it seemed like every time something was about to go wrong in the footage Jason would magically show up and fix what ever the problem was.

Malika broke a string on her guitar and Jason had been there to fix it.

Ella accidentally super glued sequins to her hand and only Jason knew how to get them off.

Nate would grumble about not having any guitar pics, Jason would just hand him one with out even thinking about it.

But today's moment was different.

It involved the cranky dance teacher, Caitlyn.

She stormed into the camera view, stamping back and forth, yelling things that couldn't be made out. Caitlyn picked up sticks, stones, anything she could get her hands on and chucked it into the lake water. Then she resumed pacing and yelling adding in a few hair pulls and screams. Jason showed up about a minute into the reel. He had been in a flat out sprint and almost tripped on the leaves trying to slow himself down.

Caitlyn didn't seem to be calmed by his sudden appearance, quite the opposite, she started yelling louder and faster. She even smacked Jason across the face.

Trevor's eyes widened at the footage and replayed it.

Caitlyn's hand connecting with Jason's face, Jason's head snapping in the direction of the slap.

Trevor instantly felt sorry for the kind councilor.

But he pressed play, if only to make it through the rest of the footage.

Caitlyn went to swing again, but Jason caught her hand and instead brought her close for a hug.

She struggled for a moment, before breaking down into sobs, latching on to the good natured guitar player.

Trevor paused the reel and fast forwarded until they broke a part. Highlighting the entire time, Trevor did what he had to do.

_Delete._


	8. Maggie

Gaga ball is an intense game played in a hexagon on wood chips. It's kind of like a cross between doge ball and some native American game of death. You're not allowed to kick, pick up, or hold the ball. You can only swat it at people. There are so many rules at a bunch of them just get tossed to the wind when the guy counselors are playing.

And that's exactly what happened, much to the girls distress.

It was going great, until Baron hit the ball out of the court... and straight into Little Maggie's face.

"Maggie? Maggie? Are you okay?" I asked, bringing her in for a hug. Little sobs wrack her entire body and I feel so ashamed that I let one of my kids get hurt.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she okay?"

"Is she dead!" All the juniors crowd around us, asking about their friend.

"Come on Mags, I'll take you to the Nurse's station." And that's what I did.

"Here's a trashcan, Magdalena." Nurse Vydia smiles kindly, handing Maggie the trashcan.

"But, I'm not sick?" Maggie whimpers, pressing her ice pack on to her face tightly.

"No, but I think you might have a concussion." Like a person taking a cue, Maggie empties her lunch into the bin.

"Mister Green, you'll need to wake her every hour tonight. It's going to be a rough night Magdalena, can you be a trooper?"

Maggie just nods her head pathetically and it makes _me_ feel sick.

Vydia leaves the nurse's lodgings and Maggie lays down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Mister Jason." She whispers, curling into a little ball.

"Don't worry about it Mags, I'm sorry you got hurt." She just nods a little and tries to rest her eyes without falling asleep.

"I heard you might need some company tonight." Caitlyn gives me a lop-sided grin, while bounding up the porch steps.

"Thanks Caity. I feel awful about Maggie." I confide, leaning my head against a post and closing my eyes.

"You couldn't have known that the ball would hit Maggie. Hell, all of us were shocked. Baron almost cried, I think."

"I could have just taken the Junior's canoeing like they asked, instead of taking the challenge." I grumbled, looking at the timer. Only twelve minutes before I'd need to wake Maggie up again.

"Oh Jase, how do you know something worse couldn't have happened while canoeing? She'll be okay." Her hand rests on my cheek and she turns my head to face her. She locks eyes with me before smiling, "I promise that she'll be fine. You know I'm a person of my word." I grin slightly, taking her hand in mine.

"Thanks Caity."

We sit like that until the timer goes off.

"Maggie, you need to wake up for a minute. Drink this water for me." I request, propping the young girl up on her pillow.

"Mister Jason, are you and Miss Caity married?" She asks sleepily, rubbing her non-black eye. I choke for a second.

"N-no. No we aren't."

"You should be." Kids, gotta love 'em right?

"Maybe one day." I smile taking the water from her when she finishes.

"If it doesn't work out, will you marry me?" She asks, closing her eyes again.

"Sure Maggie."

"Ask Miss. Caity first, she likes you. Not as much as I do, but I'd feel bad."

"I'll ask Caity on a date tomorrow." I meant it in a joking manner, but Maggie just holds up her pinky and does the darnedest thing.

"Pinky swear."

Damn, kid.


	9. Eric

**Eric**

* * *

><p>Eric was good at a lot of things. Like running, jumping, swimming, and other things that didn't matter when you went to a music camp.<p>

Everyone said that he'd find his nitch, but it just didn't click.

Guitars felt like weights.  
>Drumsticks were useless lead in his hands.<br>Piano scores made no sense.

Forget even trying to sing, he'd probably make the peppy teacher cry.  
>And don't you dare try and put him in that wardrobe place.<p>

He just wasn't good at the arts.

He liked his dance class, it was more of what he was used too and the cranky lady seemed to think he was okay.

He really loved days like today, when they just cut loose and had some fun. A few of the kids were attempting to rap. So he threw down a beat. Just some basic beat-boxing bass and hi-top mimics.

But the other campers stopped to look at him.

"Wh-what? Did I do something wrong?" He stammered, glancing around the room. Caitlyn broke into a grin.

"No! Eric, you did something totally right!" She exclaimed excitedly and bounced out the door, returning minutes latter with the slightly frazzled and confused members of Connect3.

"Show them." She demanded, crossing her arms.

Eric took a huge gulp of air, but did as he was told. He added some tenor drum and single stick beats to what he was originally doing.

Shane bobbed his head and tapped his foot to the beat, obviously enjoying himself.

Nate's eyebrows shot into his hairline as he observed the young boy and considered his talent.

But Jason's reaction was Caitlyn's, I mean _Eric's,_favorite.

His jaw dropped and he broke out into a big happy grin, bouncing on his toes excitedly.

When Eric stopped, Jason applauded the loudest before enveloping him in a hug.

"See, Eric? I told you that you'd find it!" Eric's grin matched his counselor's.

"Hey! How about we do a group song together?" Jason suggested, looking at the other Jr's cheer and clap in glee. "We'll feature Eric's beat-boxing and …" He glanced around the room, trying to think of someone. _"Cassie will sing the solo."_


	10. Cassie

**Cassie**

* * *

><p>Cassie Baker could sing. There wasn't much doubt about it, except no one had ever heard her sing in public. You'd catch bits and pieces of her when you'd walk by the showers or the Jr's cabins, but she never preformed in front of people. Not even when Brown asked her to sing in class. She'd just blink her pretty little eyes and act like someone else was named Cassie.<p>

Brown would let her get away with it, mostly because he knew how painfully shy the girl was. He'd been like that when he was very young.

Jason knew she could sing, because he'd caught her singing in kitchen while helping Connie out.

Connie had reprimanded Jason for not keeping better track of his campers, but Jason was still struck by the little girl's voice.

Where had she been this whole time?

But now, Jason was facing an entirely different problem.

"Cassie?" Jason could hear her little sobs on the other side of the bathroom door. "Cassie, what's wrong?"

"I- I can't do-o the s-s-solo." She whimpered, blowing her nose.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I- I'm scared. What if I mess up? What if they hate me? What if my pants fall down and I embarrass myself?

Jason stared at the door in confusion. This is what she was scared of?

"Cassie, that's why you practice. So that you don't mess up." He heard her shuffle closer to the door.

"And how will you know if they hate you if you don't try to preform?" The lock clicked and her brown eyes peaked through the cracks, so Jason smiled at her.

"By the way, Cas, Ella would never let your pants fall down. She's got some type of magic for that." Cassie rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and held the other one out for Jason to take.

"Promise?" _What's with these kids making him promise stuff?_

"Of course."


	11. Amber and Amanda

**Amber and Amanda**

* * *

><p>Siblings never agree on anything.<p>

_Ever._

Well, it always seems like that when the Jason had to work with the Jenkins twins.

"No, I want to raise the curtain!"

"But _you_ do it wrong! You always do it wrong!"

"And you do it right? Fine! _I_ want to work the headset then!"

"No way! I had dibs on the head set first!"

Jason now understood why Nate pinched the bridge of his nose. It didn't make all of the headache disappear, but it was better than nothing. When the hair tugging started, Jason intervened.

"Amber, Amanda, knock it off." Jason tried to be stern, but it wasn't working out well for the guitarist and part-time councilor. "What's this about anyway?"

The twins glanced at the other and held their hands behind their backs, striking the 'innocent' pose.

"Nothinggggggggggggg." In drawled synchronization. One more glance and eye-darts and Amanda zoomed out of the room, leaving a confused Jason alone with a giggling Amber.

"Amber, tell me what's going on. Right now." She little blonde shook her head and giggled more.

"All I can sayz is that Maggie told us that you made a promise. But you haven't done it yet!" She tried to bite back more giggles and Jason racked his brain trying to think of what he promised Maggie. With sudden horror, it dawned on him.

"No, what ever you all are doing, stop it right now."

"Stop what?" Caitlyn's voice sounded behind him and he let out a long suffering moan.

"This is not happening."

"What's not happening?" Caitlyn asked, watching the Juniors run around closing the blinds and setting up chairs in mostly assembled straight lines. Before Jason could even get a word out, little Maggie ran up to her and took Caitlyn by the hand.

"Miss Caity, we made something for you an' Mister Jason." She skipped her way down the isle and sat them in the two seats in the very front of the room, facing the stage.

"A movie wouldn't be complete with out popcorn." Violet winked handing Jason a bowl of caramel pop corn. "Fresh from Mrs. Torres."

Jason scaned the room and noticed the other counselor coming in, Amanda slipping on the head set, and Amber taking a place near the curtians and steped to the microphone before clearing her throat.

"Ladies and not ladies," a few chuckles were earned "We, the junior rockers, took on our own project this year. Let's take a look. Press play Trevor."

The curtain was pulled and the film came up on the white screen.

The camera focused in on the counselor's annual water-balloon fight, specifically when Jason threw Caitlyn over his shoulder and then jumped into the lake.

It cut to the bonfire, Caitlyn laughing at something Jason said, lightly shoving him.

Jason making sandwiches with Mrs. Torres and Caitlyn sitting at the end of line, eating the sandwiches.

Eric's beat-boxing triumph with Caitlyn and Jason bouncing in the background.

Trevor's mostly delete scene of Jason holding Caitlyn while she cried.

They even had footage of the belly-flop contest.

"Youz migh' hav' hurd of Smitchie and Natella..." Precious paused before taking off her jacket, "but I'z bez team Jaitlyn." The other Junior's whipped off their shirts to reveal their Team Jaitlyn t-shirts, with their own personal touches.

"We had some help." Jude admitted as the other staff members took their over shirts off. Tamera turned to the confused duo.

"The only part depends on you."

"Will there be a Jaitlyn?" Timmy demanded, pretending he was the paparazzi to Trevor's camera. Jason flushed but turned to Caity.

"Well, what do you say Caity? Team Jaitlyn?" He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

She smiled taking his hand in hers.

"Sure, why not, I've got nothing better planned." She chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Now, where's the real movie? There's got to be one around here."

While the others rummaged around to find a movie, the Jenkins twins met in the back of the auditorium.

"Great job, 'manda."

"Same to you."

"Do you think Jason is ever going to notice that _I'm _Amber and _you're_ Amanda?"

The identical blonde shrugged and looking at the new couple.

"He's deffinatly not going to now."


End file.
